Life of a warrior
by KateBolt50
Summary: After Rex goes on a trip to Hong Kong to visit some old friends, an EVO attacks New York City. Can Six find Rex and get to New York City in time or will someone get hurt?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gone

"Six, we have a problem," said Holiday as she looked at the many screens in front of her. "There is a brand new type of EVO. It has actual intelligence and it is attacking New York City. Nothing we do will stop it. We need Rex back. Find Rex, take him to New York City, and convince him to fight." "That is not going to be easy." Six said, "I know that is why I chose you to find him. Look as long as it takes. Ask everyone in the world if you have to," said Holiday "I will search the whole entire universe if I have to," replied Six "I am sure you will," Holiday said softly as tears ran down her cheeks, "I am sure you will."

One Hour Later in Hong Kong China

"See! I told you he cheats at cards and did you listen? No! You go on and play cards against him and you make me play too." Cricket said, "Chop!" "Thump!" Cricket, Squid and Tuk look up from their card game and see the man standing in the doorway. "Sorry about interrupting your card game, but I need a favor. Help me find Rex." Six said, "Help you find Rex? No way. We do not need to find Rex-," said Tuk "Because?" said Six, cutting Tuk off. "Because I am right here, Six," said Rex from his spot standing in the doorway. Six turned around and said "Nice to see you, Rex." "Nice to see you too, Six" Rex replied with a smile. "So what brings you here?" Rex asked. "Bing!" "Sorry Rex but I need to take this," Six said "Hey no need to worry about me, old man. I can handle myself." Rex said. Six pressed a button on his earpiece. "Do you have Rex?" asked Holiday "Yes," replied Six "Good, get him over here quickly-" Holiday said. "Roar!" "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Holiday screamed in terror as the EVO smacked her so hard that she flew backwards for a block. She then slammed into a building and fell to the pavement unconscious. "Holiday! Holiday what is your status? Holiday!" Six yelled into the earpiece Rex ran over to Six and asked "Six, what is the matter? " Six ignored him and called HQ. "Holiday is down! Repeat. Holiday is down!" Six yelled into the earpiece. As Rex heard Six said those seven words that he thought he would never hear, his eyes were full with fear and disbelief and with tears running down his face both he and Six ran to the ship and blasted off heading for New York City.


	2. Chapter 2 Breakdown

Three Hours Later in New York City

Rex looked down at the many streets in New York City, wondering where the EVO that hurt Dr. Holiday could be. All he knew as if Doc was dead that EVO would wish it had not come anywhere near her, "Can you see Holiday or the EVO?" Six asked Rex, interrupting the boy's thoughts. "Not yet…" said Rex as his eyes sweep the ground for any signs of Holiday or the EVO. "There!" Rex yelled when he saw the giant shrimp-like monster. The ship landed and out jumped Six and Rex. "Holiday?" Rex asked one of the hurt solider. "Over there," he said softly while pointing at a limp unconscious body, "The EVO slammed her into a building." The solider looked at them sadly and said in a low voice, "She probably is dead." "No," said Rex shaking with fear. "She cannot be dead. NO! Holiday? Mom? Holiday! Mom! HOLIDAY! Mom! " Rex screamed as he ran towards her. When he reached her side he gently picked up her head and gently shook her shoulders. "Holiday, wake up. Holiday! Wake up!" screamed Rex as he held her limp body. Rex felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. It was Six. "Six, I… I think she is… gone," sobbed Rex as tears ran down his face. "You maybe can heal her," Six said "I will try my best," Rex said. Rex gently held Holiday's hand and focused. Blue lines traveled across his hands and onto to Doc's. Blue lines quickly covered her whole body. When the last blue line was finished there was a bright flash of blue light, "It… it did not… work," sobbed Rex, when the light faded. "You tried your best and that is what would have mattered to her," Six said as he guided Rex back to the ship. "What about the EVO?" Rex asked. "You are in no condition to fight," Six said "Come on into the ship." "Rex? Six? Is that you?" asked a soft voice behind the two. "Holiday?" Rex asked as he whirled around and saw Doc trying to sit up but failing. "HOLIDAY!" Rex yelled as a huge smile formed on his face. "You are alive!" Rex exclaimed after he helped her to her feet. "It is good to hear your voice again, Rex," Holiday said with a smile. "I am so glad that you are both alive," she said and gave Rex a big hug. "Doc… too tight… cannot breath… please let go," gasped Rex. "Sorry, Rex," Holiday said as she let go of him, "I just thought I would never see you again." "We need to get you to a doctor. Now!" Six said "I am fine," Holiday protested "Considering the fact that you were dead about two minutes ago, you might want to get a check up." "I have three Phds. I can take care of myself. I thought you would have kno-" "Help!"


End file.
